


Twister

by RBnC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Saturday night with Derek Hale and his clique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

Derek kind of hates his life. Sure, it’s a good life. He’s got friends and family and people who love him. He has a PH. D. and a well-paying job. He has a loving boyfriend who always pushes him to be his best.

Yet he’s still stuck playing Twister on a Saturday night with his little clique of friends.

Sure it was fun and most of them were incredibly drunk, but still. Derek wasn’t the most flexible person in the world and he already had three limbs in different corners while doing a horrible imitation of the splits.

Scott, his boyfriends’ childhood best friend, has already fallen and is laughing at the remaining people in the corner with his boyfriend Isaac.

Stiles, his boyfriend, is calling the colors and limbs while trying not to snort soda out of his nose from laughing at whatever his friend Lydia, the best fashion designer in the west coast, had told him.

Boyd is shaking from trying to keep himself in the push up position he’d gotten himself into and Erica, Boyd’ girlfriend, had absolutely no problem with the bridge she was performing over her boyfriends’ legs.

Jackson, who’d lost after the fifth call, snaps at Stiles to just call out the next command. He’s hungry for Christ’s sake.

That was the wager every Saturday night; winner at Twister chooses dinner, first to lose has to pay. Jackson has to pay and all Derek has to do is win so he doesn’t have to have the Indian food Erica wants. If either Erica or Boyd win they’re having the food that upsets Derek’s stomach so much because Boyd is the kind of boyfriend to always give their other what they want.

It’s gross, but in an endearing way.

“Alright, right hand red.” Stiles calls and Derek groans.

He reaches over and he’s just gotten his hand where it needs to go when Boyd collapses. Erica laughs, almost making herself fall, but she catches herself in time.

As Boyd’s getting off the mat, Stiles mutters, “Man, I hope I’m calling these out right.”

There’s a moment of collective silence as Derek remembers that his boyfriend is colorblind.


End file.
